Latin name of the genus and species and variety denomination: Impatiens walleriana plant and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98TiLipIIxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as xe2x80x98Impatiens wallerianaxe2x80x99 and by the cultivar name xe2x80x98TiLipIIxe2x80x99, which is shown in the photograph accompanying this specification.
The cultivar was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in a controlled environment in Broadbent, Oreg. by the inventors, Harlan Cosner and Sue Cosner, as described herein. The plants may be used in landscaping, window, and hanging baskets and flower gardens. The plants are generally classed as an annual bedding plant.
The closest known cultivar is xe2x80x98TiLipxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,855.
The impatiens plant of the present invention differs from prior plants, namely xe2x80x98TiLipxe2x80x99 in at least the following ways:
1. xe2x80x98TiLipiIIxe2x80x99 is more vigorous and produces a larger plant than xe2x80x98TiLipxe2x80x99. 
2. The flower color of xe2x80x98TiLipIIxe2x80x99 is 69B compared to xe2x80x98TiLipxe2x80x99 which is 62B to 62C.
3. See accompanying comparison chart.
These and other distinguishing characteristics will be apparent to persons skilled in the art.
The present cultivar was developed by standard cross-pollination. The pollen producing parent was a double-flowered xe2x80x98Impatiens wallerianaxe2x80x99 coded BR-A-269, and the seed producing parent was a semi-double-flowered impatiens coded BR-A-53. The seed parent""s flower color was light pink, and the pollen parent""s flower color was a blush white. Neither parent is patented.
The cross was made in the breeders"" controlled breeding program at Broadbent, Oreg. The first asexual reproduction was also made at Broadbent, Oreg. Successive asexual generations produced from cuttings with two or more leaves have shown the cultivar to be stable.
The cultivar is unique either in one or a combination of the characteristics described herein. It is a new, complete double-flowered xe2x80x98Impatiens wallerianaxe2x80x99 producing bright purple flowers; dark green foliage; compact growth habit; fully double flowers held above or beyond the foliage on strong peduncles and pedicels; and a compact mounded growth habit.
The cultvar is unique either in one or a combination of the characteristics described herein. It is a new, complete double-flowered xe2x80x98Impatiens wallerianaxe2x80x99; producing light pink flowers; dark green foliage; strong peduncles and pedicels; flowers held above or beyond the foliage; freely branching; medium vigorous mounded growth habit.